Many articles are coated with one or more protective and/or decorative coatings for any of a variety of reasons. Aerospace vehicles, for example, constitute one exemplary category of such articles. Various types of coatings, such as primers and topcoats are commonly applied to various surfaces of an aerospace vehicle, such as an airplane or helicopter. These coatings perform a variety of protective and decorative functions. Typically, it is desirable that such coatings are opaque, that is, they are sufficiently non-transparent to hide the underlying surface from view.
Recently, manufacturers of aerospace vehicles, in an effort to increase the fuel economy and lifespan of their airplanes, have sought ways to reduce aircraft weight. As a matter of fact, it is believed that even a slight reduction in the weight of an aircraft, even as little at 10 pounds, may save up to hundreds of thousands of dollars over the lifespan of the aircraft.
As a result, it would be desirable to provide a coating composition suitable for producing a coating having reduced density, but without sacrificing opacity. The present invention has been developed in view of the foregoing desire.